


Wait I didn't meant to say that-

by Lonelylilravenclaw



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylilravenclaw/pseuds/Lonelylilravenclaw
Summary: Written for @daughter0fposeidon227 on tumblr. Thanks for the prompt <33After a prank on Piper sets her out for revenge, the daughter of Aphrodite decides the best payback would be forcing Leo to confess his feelings for his best friend. But what if you return them.....?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Leo Valdez/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Wait I didn't meant to say that-

"Quick, run!" Leo hissed.

You turned and sprinted back to the engine room, which you'd named your Planning Base and Headquarters. Leo was quick on your heels, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible, before you both dissolved into giggles.

"I can't - wait - to see their faces!" you wheezed, holding your sides.

Leo fell onto his mattress, set up facing the engine and Buford the table. "And Piper - she's going to kill us!" he shook with laughter, not even the thought of Piper's rage could stop his joy at a prank well done.

After the past few days, the violent storms and impending battles had really depressed the demigods aboard Leo's ship, the  Argo ll . Leo had taken it upon himself - and by extension, upon you - to lighten the mood with a few well placed pranks. The next morning, Piper would wake with pink hair, Percy with blue, Jason with orange, Annabeth with green, and Frank with white (Hazel would never deserve to be pranked).

He'd enlisted your sneaking skills (and your duty as a best friend) to make it happen. You slid down to lie next to him on the mattress, your noses weirdly close, both of you still shaking with silent chuckles. Leo didn't move away - in fact, he shuffled a little closer to link your little fingers.

For the past few months, you'd developed the biggest crush on Leo. Your friendship had always been flirty, and several campers were convinced you were dating (you wished). However, dating seemed a step over the line; you hadn't really known Leo for that long, as he'd only come to Camp Half Blood in the winter, and you didn't want to shake the friendship you'd built. Leo was pretty sensitive about his looks, and about relationships in general after some nasty pranks in various homes and schools. He'd always seen himself as the weird kid, the outcast not worth it. You didn't see him that way. But it was so obvious that Leo didn't like you the way you liked him, even if you did link fingers sometimes. Friends did that.

-_-_-_

"LEO VALDEZ!

"Hey, it wasn't just me, Pipes-"

Piper ignored Leo's protests, chasing him around the room with her hairbrush.

"Oh, not the hairbrush!" Percy said, seemingly genuinely scared for Leo. "Those things are nasty when they're thrown."

Most of the others hadn't really cared about their new hair colour, but as expected, Piper had reacted hilariously to her shock of pink locks.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!"

Leo looked like he didn't doubt it.

_-_-_-

"So where does this bit go?" you asked. You didn't necessarily want to know, but watching Leo light up while he talked about creating was enough for you.

(God, you were getting really cheesy. You needed to get rid of this crush soon).

"Right there-" Leo pointed to an obvious hole in Buford's "brain". "You see how it's shaped kinda round? And so is that....?"

You blushed, but glared back. "You're particular about your machines. 'Oh DoNt PuT tHaT tHeRe, It RuInS tHe-' I don't know what it ruins, I'm not a mechanic, but still. My point stands."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Are ya sure ya don't just like the sound of my voice?"

You knew it was a joke, but you still had to wrestle an impulse to say yes. "In your dreams, Valdez. More like I'm procrastinating facing Piper after yesterday, and this way I can blame it on you."

Leo sighed dramatically. "In that case, it's time for dinner."

-_-_-_

The crew were scarily silent when you got to the mess hall. They watched you carefully, but didn't say anything suspicious - just the usual jokes about you and Leo making out in the engine room. You wanted to turn right around and yell about how you wanted to, but you forced yourself to sit down, roll your eyes, and pretend you couldn't see Leo watching you (probably to make sure no-one said anything you didn't like. He was protective like that).

Piper sat down opposite Leo - and therefore kinda opposite you. She winked at you in a way which partly scared you, partly made you interested in the wood of the table. The she spoke, her voice laced with charmspeak. You saw the others stick their fingers in their ears beforehand - except for Hazel, who wasn't attracted to Piper.

"Leo," Piper said, "What's your biggest secret?"

Leo's eyes widened, but he couldn't say no. "I have a crush on-" he slapped a hand over his mouth. 

You sighed internally. Leo had a crush on someone. You wondered whether you could get Piper to charmspeak your crush out of you.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Move your hand away," she ordered. "Tell me."

"I have a crush on y/n."

Piper nodded as you turned tomato red. "Good." The she stood up and left. You looked around the room. Everyone had left except for you and Leo. Sneaky b- people.

Leo turned to you, mirroring your colour and awkwardness. "Sorry. You can just forget that-"

"What if I don't want to?"

"What?"

"What if I don't want to forget it?"

"Please don't keep this blackmail. It's dangerous in your hands."

"I'm not going to use it as blackmail."

"Are we still friends? You're not going to leave me because of this, are you? Because I-"

"Leo. I feel the same."

Leo looked at you in shock. His hand spasmed like he was going to touch you, but he pulled it back last second. Then he fell off the chair.

You stood up, and looked down at him, sprawled on the floor. Then you kneeled next to him, positioning your face over his so your noses almost touched.

"Enjoying yourself down here?" you inquired.

Leo scowled at you. "I didn't mean to fall off."

"But maybe-" you moved closer, lowering your voice to a whisper - "I can use to it my advantage."

Your lips met.


End file.
